


How Blaise Zabini's Priceless Suit of Armor Got Draco Malfoy Laid

by spookywoods



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: Blaise really should move that suit of armor away from the fireplace.





	How Blaise Zabini's Priceless Suit of Armor Got Draco Malfoy Laid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second submission for [Drarropoly Game/Fest.](http://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com)
> 
> **Board Position:** Travel by Floo  
>  **Prompt:** 200 Words - Drarry + the Floo Network - Pick either: ~~1) Emergency Call OR~~ 2) “How did you know where I live?” ~~OR 3) “Seriously? It’s midnight."~~
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [Kristina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinabird) for the beta and help with sliming this down to size

Blaise startles awake to an earsplitting commotion. Having passed out in the study, he’s close enough to hear cursing and the distinctive clatter of metal from the parlour. No doubt his priceless sixteenth-century Angevin suit of armor falling to pieces on the stone floor.

Hearing _“Bloody hell!”_ and more metal clanking, Blaise goes to investigate only to find Harry Potter covered in floo powder, shirt in shreds, and hair as wild as ever.

“And how do _you_ know where I live?”

“You’ve got to help me,” Harry begs. “Draco showed up at my flat pissed and he won’t leave.”

“I don’t understand. Haven’t you been circling each other like starving birds of prey for the last two years?”

“What—”

“Is he saying, _‘I want to bury my face in that plump, perky arse?’_ ”

“Wait, how—”

“He mentions it constantly. Listen, getting him to the Manor at this hour—in that state—will be near impossible. Put him to bed and take the couch.”

“Hmm,” Harry thinks for a bit and nods his head. “Yes, you’re probably right.”

He thanks Blaise and floos back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

“Lovely,” Blaise thinks.

He can’t wait to hear all about Draco’s mortification in the morning.


End file.
